Shoot Down The Stars
by everyday's a holiday
Summary: Lauren Davis can't stand Lucas Scott. He abandoned their family for another, more promising future. She plans to never forgive him, what happens when she, along with the kids he left, are forced to move in with him? FUTURE, SLIGHT AU TEMP HIATUS
1. Run Baby, Run

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. End of story.

**Chapter One: Run Baby, Run**

Lauren Davis sighs as she changes the radio dial for what feels like the thousandth time since she started driving a half hour ago. Every song she hears seems to be mocking her, reminding her of one of the many things she doesn't want to think about, taunting her with memories of past and buried things.

She can't help but resent her three year old sister, sound asleep in her car seat towards the back of the Trail Blazer. Katie doesn't understand that their lives are being uprooted, hers, along with her older siblings, and they're never going to be the same. Katie, in her small and innocent mind, doesn't understand that she's never going to see their mother again because a drunk driver carelessly ran a red light and smashed into a mother of five, killing her instantly.

Lauren was in the passenger seat of that car, suffered from severe head trauma and a busted knee but was able to walk away. But her mother, the woman she came to depend on during her seventeen years of life, wasn't as fortunate. So, now the five kids, ranging from ages seventeen to three, are packed up and making the long haul from Laguna Beach, California to Tree Hill, North Carolina to live with their father. The man who walked out on their family when Katie was a year old, the man who raised Lauren like she was his own until a more promising life called to him from his hometown. That life, however, happened to be with his ex-girlfriend and his illegitimate child.

Lucas Scott is his name, and playing is his game. He settled for Brooke Davis, in Lauren's mind, when Peyton Sawyer walked out on him all those years ago. When Peyton came back around, claiming she had a fourteen year old son that looked exactly like him, he walked away from Lauren's mother and the life they created, the marriage they finalized when Lauren was four and Peyton and the turned down proposal was far from mind. Lauren, the result of a drunken one night stand with a man who, when told of the pregnancy, wanted nothing to do with it, was adopted by the man-then considered to be a saint in disguise. She, when asked at six years old if she wanted to take the last name 'Scott' because Mommy and Daddy and baby Logan had it, decided not to because she liked the ring of 'Haley Lauren Davis' more than 'Haley Lauren Scott'. Besides, there was already one Haley Scott in the family, they didn't need two. Now, eleven years later, she's more than glad she never took it in the first place. However, since Lucas legally adopted her and it wasn't considered invalid after the divorce, she has to spend the next year of her life living with the man she began to spite. She's only glad she has her brother and sisters to help her through it.

Katie, along with her twin sister Hayden, were too little to understand why Daddy suddenly left to go live somewhere else, and everything was okay, because Daddy still wrote to them and visited periodically. Lauren refused to see him when he visited, especially after the way they left things the night he packed his bags. At fourteen and wise beyond her years, she understood the real reason why he was leaving, and knew it was not all because he had a thirteen year old son he never knew about and needed to make things right. She knew it was because Peyton came to him, declared her love for him, and it always came back to her.

_"Un-fucking-believable," Fourteen year old Lauren Davis mutters angrily and she watches the man she came to consider her father scramble around the bedroom, the bedroom he shared with her mother for a little over ten years, packing his belongings._

_"Watch your mouth, young lady," Lucas reprimands her for swearing as he continues to pack as if he's just going on a small business trip, instead of walking out of their lives._

_"Why, you're not my father," she stubbornly declares as she leans against the door frame of the bedroom._

_He chuckles lightly before shaking his head and stopping to look at the girl he watched grow from toddler to teenager, "I adopted you smartass, incase you forgot."_

_"That doesn't mean shit to me now."_

_"Oh really, and what if I said you meant shit to me, Lauren? How would that make you feel?"_

_"Obviously I don't, actually NONE of us do, if you're just gonna pack up and leave like this. Really, who does that _Dad_, who gets up and walks out on their family as soon as their slutty little ex-girlfriend comes back around?" She spits the word 'Dad' out so harshly it makes Lucas actually flinch._

_"Don't you DARE call Peyton a slut you ungrateful little brat. After everything I did for you, I took you in and treated you like my own and this is how you repay me? No wonder your own father didn't want you."_

_Lauren laughs before looking him in the eye, "You're pathetic, and I actually feel sorry for you. Have a good life with Peyton," she shakes her head before turning around to leave the room, but not before turning back around with one last remark, "Oh, and by the way…when Peyton discovers what a pathetic piece of shit you are and kicks you to the curb...don't come crawling back to us, because we won't be waiting with open arms."_

Lauren can't help but kick herself in the ass now for the things she said, because instead of him coming crawling back to them…they're stuck crawling to him. And he and Peyton, along with their now fifteen year old son Ryder are welcoming _them_ with open arms, 'orphan' Lauren included. Grateful as the others may be, Lauren will be dead before she crawls back to that man with her tail between her legs, begging for forgiveness for being so harsh that night two years ago. Her Aunt Haley always goes on about how Lauren is an exact replica of her mother in high school, looks and personality, and Lauren is damn sure her mother would never forgive him for what he did, and she wasn't about to either.


	2. The Straw Dog's Out In The Street

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. End of story.

**Chapter Two: The Straw Dog's Out In The Street**

Logan Scott has always loved basketball. For as long as he can remember, he always had a ball in his hand or a picture of the game in his head.

That's why, he guesses, when his older sister finally turns into his father's driveway he grabs his most prized possession and takes off running toward the River Court. He may have only visited his parents' hometown a handful of times in his fifteen years, but it's as if the route to the old basketball court is permanently transfixed in his memory, because not even ten minutes after running from the life he doesn't want to start his sneakers land on the gravel court and he feels home.

He doesn't know much about Tree Hill, North Carolina, besides the fact that he hates it and would rather be home, in Laguna, in the house he grew up in, in the only room he's ever known. Instead, he's here, a place he used to love coming to, until he was informed it was the place he would be _moving_ to, permanently.

He loves his dad, sure, the man fathered him for the first twelve years of his life, it was just the past three years when all Logan saw of his dad was the occasional checks or cards and even more rare visits that really got the boy down. After his dad walked out and Logan saw his picture perfect family fall apart he seemed to detach himself. He was more closed off, spent less time hanging out with his friends and more time with an orange ball in his hand. He remembers his mother worrying about him, telling him he had to get out more, meet some kids besides his teammates and have a real life, because basketball was not everything. No, basketball was just the one thing Logan had when the real world got to be too much.

He doesn't know how long he's been shooting around but suddenly it's dark and the only light on the court is coming from lamps across on the other side of the river. He sighs and stops shooting, figuring it's getting late and he should probably head back toward the house and face what's to come. He walks back, in no rush to get home, and strolls through the front door, not sure where to go or what to do so he stands in the foyer awkwardly, looking for a sign of life.

"Your room's the third one, upstairs on the right," Logan nods at his step brother, not wanting to turn and face the boy, who is a little over a year older than himself, who he now has to live with.

"Thanks," Logan mumbles before taking off up the stairs and walking into the room he now has to consider his bedroom. It's a nice bedroom, a twin sized bed with a clearly expensive comforter set and a plasma television planted on the wall, a dresser placed underneath it. There's a mural of the River Court on the wall, which means his father probably got his new wife to decorate the kids' rooms when he discovered they were coming out just two weeks ago. The accident was a month ago, his mother spending the last moments of her short life in a coma on life support. Logan hates the room, he hates the wall, and he hates the fact that he has to be here, under these circumstances. He was twelve when his dad walked out, not even a month before Logan's thirteenth birthday, and while part of him resented the man for it, part of him couldn't help but wish he could have left with his father. He was the only guy in a house with five females, when he could've been in a home where the male ratio finally outweighed the female ratio. Instead, his father walked out, divorced his mother and settled for occasional visits with the five children he raised, four he created.

Logan remembers a conversation he overheard his parents having late one night after his mother discovered she was pregnant with twins. He was ten, going on eleven, and the family hadn't had a baby running around the house for at least six years, when he was a toddler starting school and baby Abby was brought home.

He remembers a man named Dan being mentioned, his father's father, a man his parents couldn't stand. He was afraid to end up like Dan, afraid to start resenting his children when they grew, or start pressuring them and turning them away. Logan's mother assured him he was nothing like Dan, that he raised Lauren as if she was his own when, biologically, she wasn't and was doing a wonderful job with Logan and Abby. Logan brushed off his father's worries as just pre-birth jitters, him being afraid of holding two young lives in his hands and screwing it up. Shortly after his father heads on a plane for North Carolina, Logan discovers that conversation took place shortly after Peyton contacted his father for the first time. Lucas knew about his child for a year and a half before he walked out, and Logan's not sure if that should make him despise the man less, or more.

He unpacks fairly quickly, putting his clothes away neatly, because as much as he hates to admit it, he really does want to impress his father, and a messy room wouldn't be a good first impression. He unpacks his books next, placing the majority of them on the shelf lining his wall, and placing the ones that won't fit on his bed stand, figuring he'll find a place for them later. On his dresser he sets up a few of his favorite pictures, one of the entire family shortly after the twins were born, one of him and Lauren after his championship basketball game, and the last of him and his mother, shortly before the car accident. He moves on from the pictures quickly, not wanting to get upset over his mom, and moves on the setting up his trophies. Over the years he accumulated a large amount, between playing soccer and baseball in the summers of his childhood, basketball in the winters, and lacrosse in the springs. When he feels as close to home as he figures he will in the bedroom he exits, heading downstairs, intent on finding Lauren, who informed him bitterly that Peyton had called her, bragging about the amazing job she did furnishing the basement for Lauren. He has mixed feelings about that, part of him feels Lauren should be grateful for the extra work Peyton put into her room and the privacy she'll have, but part of him understands why Lauren is so bitter about this move at the same time.

He's never been in this house before; he overheard his mother telling his Aunt Haley about how his father bought an extravagant new house shortly after arriving in Tree Hill, probably to "make up" for not being in Ryder's life for fourteen years. He walks through the downstairs portion of the house, through the living room, kitchen, dining room, and tries a variety of dead ends before finally landing on the door that leads down to the basement. He tiptoes down, still feeling uncomfortable in the new environment, and walks across the carpeted floor toward the bedroom Lauren will be residing in from now on.

She's blasting some band he's heard but doesn't know the name of and it's so loud he can hear it clearly through the closed door. He knocks loudly, not wanting to anger his easily aggravated older sister, and waits for her to open the door. When she finally does she lets him in before he even has to ask before closing the door behind him. She walks over to her iHome and turns down the volume before asking him what's up.

He sighs before responding, "This is weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I haven't even been here a day and I already hate it," she responds bitterly and Logan can't help but miss the fun loving girl she used to be, before the accident.

"Maybe," he begins carefully, not wanting to set her off, "maybe we've gotta give this place a chance. Not Dad and Peyton, I mean, just, you know, Tree Hill. I mean Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan live here, and it'll give us a chance to see Jamie and Tyler and Kennedy more. I know you miss them, and don't say you don't. So, just promise me you won't write off this place before you give it a fair chance. You can hate Dad, and you can hate Peyton, but give Tree Hill and Ryder a chance. I think Mom would at least want you to do that."

He's not sure if its his words that strike Lauren or the fact that she's his baby brother and the only one he's got, but her blank expression cracks and she nods slowly, "Okay."

"What?" Logan asks, sure he's misheard her.

She nods, this time more confident, "Alright, I'll give it a chance. But if you think for one second I'm going to give that cheating scum or whore another chance I'll kick your ass so hard your head will spin, I mean it."

"I believe you," Logan nods even though he knows she would never hurt him, "you promise you're gonna give this place a chance?"

"Pinky promise," she swears as she holds out her pinky for Logan to take. It's childish, he knows, and often he makes fun of Lauren for her incessant need to make them, but in his fifteen years he's never seen Lauren break one, because in her mind, breaking a pinky promise is one of the worst things a person can ever do.


End file.
